


A Movie and Some Ice Cream

by Persiflage



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Daisy Johnson, Coulson Takes Care of Daisy, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, Ice Cream, Make Daisy Happy, Movie Night, Older Man/Younger Woman, POV Skye | Daisy Johnson, Porn with Feelings, Romantic Fluff, Spooning, mentions of character deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6577237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coulson's always looking for ways to make Daisy happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Movie and Some Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RowboatCop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowboatCop/gifts), [zauberer_sirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/gifts), [Skyepilot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/gifts), [BrilliantlyHorrid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrilliantlyHorrid/gifts), [notcaycepollard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notcaycepollard/gifts).



> Written for the Make Daisy Happy mini fic fest on Tumblr. I love the idea of Daisy loving 'The Force Awakens'.

Daisy's lying on her bed, staring blindly at the ceiling and wishing she could sleep when she senses someone – Coulson, she realises after a moment's concentration – approaching. He knocks on the door of her bunk, and she calls for him to come in, keeping her voice low since she knows everyone else is asleep.

She rolls her head sideways and looks at him standing in the doorway. She blinks when she realises he's wearing just a t-shirt and sweatpants, and she pushes herself up on one elbow to get a better look at him.

"Phil?"

"Daisy," he says, and steps into the room, closing the door behind him. "I figured you probably couldn't sleep either, and I wondered if – " He stops, and rubs his palm over his face. "This is probably a stupid idea." His remark is a low-voiced mutter, but she hears it clearly enough in the silence of her room.

"What?" she asks, sitting up properly now.

"Want to share a movie and some ice cream?" he asks, and she can tell he thinks she'll turn him down, but right now the idea of sharing some ice cream and a movie with Phil Coulson sounds absolutely perfect.

"Yeah," she says, trying not to sound too thrilled by the offer. "That sounds great."

He gives her a smile, then waits while she pulls a sweater over the tank she's wearing with her own sweatpants, before shuffling her feet into a pair of old canvas shoes. 

"One sec," she says, and drags open the bottom drawer of her wardrobe. He gives her a quizzical look when she hauls out a folded blanket. 

"Snuggling under a blanket while watching a movie is traditional," she tells him, a little loftily, and he chuckles, then holds out his hand, and she easily slips her own into it.

They make their way through the halls to the rec room where she and Mack have often spent hours playing video games.

"What do you want to watch?" Coulson asks.

"What's the choice?"

"Um." He crosses to the little cabinet beside the big screen TV and opens the door. "There's various Jane Austen adaptations – Simmons', I think, along with some other Rom Coms. Some Doctor Who – " He pauses and she can hear him swallow from across the room, and she knows he's thinking of Fitz, dead at the hands of Hive, the parasitic alien that had inhabited Ward's corpse. He hadn't been the only one Hive had killed, and she knows Coulson's taken their recent losses very hard indeed.

She moves quickly to join him, and slides her hand down his back. "Star Wars," she tells him, pointing at the DVDs. "Just the original trilogy, mind."

He turns his head and smiles at her, a soft look in his eyes, and she has a sudden impulse to kiss him, which she squashes very firmly. "What about the new one?" he asks, and her eyes widen as she spots the DVD, still wrapped in plastic, sitting alongside the others.

"Oh man! Finn and Rey and Poe," she says, and he chuckles. 

"I bet Rey's your favourite," he teases, pulling out the DVD and passing it to her.

She snorts. "Well of course she is," Daisy says. "Tiny, badass warrior women are totally my thing." 

His eyebrows go up as he presses his lips together, and she can see amusement dancing in his eyes.

She scowls at him. "Yes, oh- _kay_ ," she says huffily. "I've had – got – a bit of a crush on May, but if you ever tell her that, I'll Quake you so hard, you'll bounce all the way to Siberia."

He laughs properly at that, then wraps her in his arms. "Your secret's safe with me," he says, his breath hot on her ear, and she has to suppress a shiver of arousal at the gesture.

She pulls away, though half of her wants to remain wrapped in his arms, and hands him the DVD. "I'll fetch the ice cream, shall I?"

He nods distractedly, his attention on the DVD player, and the plastic he's tearing from the case in his hand, and she wants to lean in and kiss his cheek, but she makes herself move away, heading to the kitchen instead.

She hauls a two pint tub of ice cream from the freezer – chocolate fudge brownie seems exactly right, she reckons. Then she grabs a couple of spoons and some napkins – she doesn't even think to bring bowls – eating straight from the tub is also traditional for movie nights, even if this isn't a movie _date_ night. She can't help thinking that she wouldn't mind if it was, even though it's an old, hopeless longing; Phil loves her, she knows that – he's proved it over and over, but she knows he doesn't love her like that. Of course it doesn't matter – the fact that he loves her, that he's willing to follow her into danger, to risk life and limb in order to have her back, is more than anyone else has ever given her. Wanting more is just greedy, and though Daisy wants to be greedy, she's not.

She walks back into the rec room where Coulson's got the DVD on pause; he's reading the back of the case and completely oblivious to her return, or so she thinks, until he turns his head and gives her a sweet smile that threatens to melt her like the tub of ice cream she's clutching.

"We're all set," he says, and gestures to the couch.

She sits in the middle, and he comes to sit on her right, putting the DVD case and the remote on the side table. She passes him the ice cream, spoons, and napkins, then shakes out the blanket and spreads it over their laps.

"No bowls?" he asks, and she can see he's smirking just a little.

"Tradition," she tells him, and he chuckles, then passes her the spoons and napkins to hold while he levers the lid off the tub with his prosthetic. She digs in as soon as he puts the lid on the side table, and he watches her, clearly amused again, as she takes a good spoonful and slides it into her mouth. She has to close her eyes because he's watching her very intently and it's a bit embarrassing.

"Good?" he asks, his voice soft, and she hums agreement as she slides the spoon back out of her mouth.

He digs out his own spoonful, then presses the play button on the remote and the movie begins.

DJ-PC-DJ-PC-DJ

By the time they start watching the movie for a second time, they're properly snuggled up together under the blanket: Daisy's head is on Phil's shoulder, and his left arm's wrapped around her. His vibrations are nice, soft and soothing and definitely making her feel relaxed, and she thinks she might fall asleep soon if she's not careful. 

She's so intent on the movie that she doesn't notice that Phil's the one who's fallen asleep until it's about half way done, and then she smiles a bit because it feels good to know he trusts her enough to fall asleep with her like this. She stretches over and just manages to snag the DVD remote, and she stops the movie, then she shifts a bit to look at Coulson: some of the lines in his forehead have smoothed out, and she can't help thinking that he looks younger when he's sleeping.

She eases her body from his, eliciting a low-voiced, wordless mumble of protest, then she lifts his legs and gently manoeuvres him so he's lying along the couch. She grabs the blanket, and after settling in beside him, she drapes the blanket over them both. It's fortunate the couch is so big and wide, she decides as she tucks her head under Phil's chin, her head resting over his heart.

She feels herself slipping easily into sleep, and wraps her left arm tightly across his body, holding him to her, and then she slides under.

DJ-PC-DJ-PC-DJ

Daisy wakes at 5am, as usual, and is momentarily very confused by the fact she's sharing her bed – no, not her bed, she realises – with someone, then she remembers: _Star Wars: The Force Awakens_ , ice cream, and Phil snuggling under a blanket with her.

She opens her eyes and takes in the sight of the man she's loved for so long: he's still sound asleep (she can tell), there's a bit of scruff on his face – five o'clock shadow, she recalls, and smiles at the sight of him.

He starts to stir awake and she wonders, guiltily, if he's sensed her staring at him. "Daisy," he murmurs, and turning his head, he kisses her, even before he's got his eyes open. She's completely gobsmacked – there's no other word for it – but her surprised hesitation lasts mere moments before she's kissing him back. He slides his left arm down her body, and presses his hand to her lower back, which in turn presses her lower body against his, and she can feel how hard his cock is. And she's well used to the idea of men getting morning wood, but it's still a bit of a shock, because this is Phil Coulson, Director of SHIELD, and she has to speak, she decides.

"Phil." 

He opens his eyes, blinking slowly, and gives her a very slow, very sexy smile. "Daisy," he says, and presses his mouth to hers again.

She can't help moaning as he expertly opens her mouth under his, his tongue curling up to lick the roof of her mouth. His left hand slides up her back, beneath her tank and sweater, and she feels a surge of desire, hot and heavy, at the sensation of his prosthetic against her skin. She shifts her body against his, well aware of how hard his cock is right now, and he groans at the movement.

"Daisy," he says, pulling his mouth from hers. "If you don't want to do this, you need to tell me right now, and let me get up, or – "

She cuts him off. "Phil, I absolutely do want to do this, but is doing it on the couch in the rec room a good idea? Even at 5am."

He closes his eyes, his expression mortified. "Sorry," he mutters.

She nips at his bottom lip and his eyes open again. "Don't be," she tells him. "I am enjoying this, seeing this side of you, but it'd be more discreet if we go to either my bunk or yours."

"Yeah," he says, sighing with obvious reluctance.

She's careful about how she moves her body off his, then she holds out her hand to him, and he takes it, his expression going from mortified to excited in a moment. He lets her lead him from the rec room, then the short distance down the hall to her bunk. 

"Daisy," he says once they door's closed behind them. "I hope you already know this, but I'm going to tell you anyway: I love you."

She chuckles, then leans into him, sliding her arms around his torso. "Yeah, Phil, I'd kinda noticed, although I didn't know it meant sex."

"I've wanted to for a long time," he says, his arms wrapping around her. "But I told myself it wasn't appropriate, or fair."

"I'm glad you've changed your mind," she tells him, then kisses him. 

He backs her towards her bed, and once they reach it, she turns him around, then pushes him down to sit on the edge. 

"You're sure about this?" she asks, resting her hands on his shoulders.

"Skye," he sighs, and she smirks at him, amused. He frowns, then she sees him realise. "Dammit. Daisy." He ducks his head, pressing the heel of his left hand to his forehead, and she grabs his chin, lifting his face, then moves to sit on his lap.

"Phil," she says softly. "It's okay."

"It's not okay," he says adamantly. "It's an awful thing to do and – "

"Phil." She cuts off his rant with a quick, hard kiss. "It's okay if I say it's okay." She kisses him more tenderly this time. "You know why I don't really mind if you forget and call me 'Skye'?"

He shakes his head, and she can see he's still a bit mortified, so she settles herself more comfortably on his lap, ignoring their arousal for the moment, and wraps her arms around his neck.

"I don't mind because lately you only do it when you're feeling very emotional about me – and that means a lot to me. It means a hell of a lot that you care so intensely that you revert to the name you first knew me by."

"The name I knew you by when I fell in love with you," he tells her, and she bites her bottom lip, swallows, then kisses him again.

"I love you," she whispers, and he tightens his arms around her.

"Love you too," he says softly before beginning to kiss her. He slides his left hand up her back again, and she shudders with desire, then shifts backwards on his lap just far enough that she can work her hand inside his sweatpants to touch him. It's his turn to shudder when she curls her hand around his semi-hard cock. "Daisy." He groans her name even as his hips buck up against her.

She begins to stroke his cock with her right hand while she uses her left to manoeuvre his t-shirt upwards. He helps her to drag it off, then grabs the bottom of her sweater and tank, and she has to pull her hand from his hot, hard flesh long enough for him to get rid of her tank and sweater.

"Stand up for me, please?" he asks, and she slides backwards off his lap, and he immediately tugs her sweatpants down. Daisy steps out of them, then kicks them aside, and when she moves back towards him, he parts his legs and clasps her hips, pulling her body closer.

"I want to taste you," he tells her, his expression a mixture of hopeful and bashful that she could swear makes him look twenty years younger.

"What about – " she begins, gesturing to his own sweatpants against the front of which his erection is bulging.

"I can wait," he says. "I want to get your off first, if you'll let me."

"Okay." She thinks, for a brief, fleeting moment, of Lincoln, who'd never worried about that on the handful of occasions she'd had sex with him, then she banishes all thought of him. She doesn't want to think of him while she's naked with Coulson.

"Lie down for me, please."

She stretches out in the middle of her bed, and briefly wishes it was bigger. He slides his hands up her legs from her ankles to her knees, then gently squeezes her knees, so she parts her legs. He kneels between her spread legs, then strokes his hands upwards from her knees to her thighs, and Daisy can't help thinking that if it wasn't for her powers, she wouldn't know his left hand's a prosthetic, because it feels real enough on her skin. He shifts backwards, then lies down, holding her legs open as he lowers his head towards her sex.

At the first stroke of his tongue she shivers with pleasure and feels him hum against her skin. The sensation's intensified for her by her powers – and she has a brief moment of wondering whether that's a good or bad thing before he hums again, then presses his nose against her clit. She shudders this time and can't help reaching down to clasp the back of his head, directing him so that he'll lick her where she wants to be licked. He lets her guide him for several minutes, then startles her by slipping a finger into her sex as he sucks on her clit. She moans quietly, then a little more loudly when he adds a second finger, and crooks them to reach her G-spot.

It doesn't take him long to make her come, and she has to muffle her cry of pleasure as he tips her over the edge, his left hand clasping her thigh to keep her from bucking her hips too violently as he strokes her through the aftermath. She expects him to get up afterwards, but he defies her expectations by beginning all over again, driving her to a second, even more intense orgasm.

He sits up again as he eases his fingers from her and she mutters, "C'mere", reaching for him. He smirks, then leans down and kisses her, his mouth still wet with her juices. When he pulls back to allow them both to catch their breath, she reaches over to the drawer of her nightstand, and tugs at it.

"I want you inside me, Phil," she tells him, and is surprised by how hoarse she sounds, as if she'd been screaming – which she knows she hasn't. She manages to get the box of condoms out, and he reaches over and takes it from her, sliding out one of the small foil packets.

She watches avidly as he tosses the box back onto the nightstand, then eases his cock out of his sweatpants to roll on the condom. He discards his pants, tossing them onto the floor with the rest of their clothes, then he moves his body over hers, and she helps him guide his dick into her sex.

They both moan as he slides into her, filling her slowly. "Fuck, Daisy," he grunts, and she can empathise with the sentiment. Once he's buried all the way inside her, he leans down to kiss her again, and she nips at his bottom lip, then sucks on it.

"Please, Phil." That's all she needs to say, she discovers, as he begins to withdraw until only the head of his cock's still inside her, before he thrusts hard and fast back into her. He drives her to a third orgasm and she swears her bed's shaking, and she hopes that it's not because of her powers.

She wraps her body around his, then rolls them over, and he looks startled for a moment before he relaxes back against the bed as she begins to move over him, riding him hard until he comes with a muffled shout, which sends her over the edge again.

She allows herself to slump down on top of him, and feels him kiss her hair.

"That was incredible," he tells her, sounding almost reverent.

"Yeah," she agrees. She feels sated and sleepy, and wonders if he'd mind if she dozed for a bit.

"Are you falling asleep on me?" he asks, his tone light and teasing, and she lifts her head.

"D'you mind?" she asks.

He smirks at her. "Nope."

She kisses him, soft and sweet, then tucks her head under his chin. "Good."

"You should let me take care of the condom first, though," he points out, and she rolls off him, watches as he does just that, then snuggles back into his side. "You can lie on top of me, if you prefer."

"Think I'd sooner spoon," she tells him.

"Okay." 

They shift to lie on their sides, her back to his chest, and his arms wrapped around her torso.

"Comfy?" he asks.

"Yeah." She allows her eyes to close, and thinks that she's the luckiest woman alive right now. As she slides into sleep she's sure she hears Coulson telling her he loves her, but she's asleep before she can respond.


End file.
